Magic Stones
are special gemstones with magical properties. They are one of the two essential components of the Wizard Rings, the other component being the ring itself. Without a Magic Stone, the Wizard Rings would be as useless as any other ring. Wajima claims that the crafting on the rings depends on the resonance of the stones that he use, but he does not know what magic they are imbued with until they have been tested by Haruto. Notable Magic Stones Elemental Quartet A quartet of stones colored red, green, blue and yellow were provided to Wajima by Sou Fueki, and were evidently used to respectively create the Flame, Hurricane, Water and Land Wizard Rings which would be used by Kamen Rider Wizard. Dragon Stones Red (Flame Dragon) When Shunpei looked at all the rings made by Mr. Wajima, he found one Magic Ring which was useless, which he suggested was a 'dud' ring. Soon after a White Garuda came and delivered a red magic stone which reacted with the ring. Wajima took the stone and used it to create the Flame Dragon Ring. Green (Hurricane Dragon & Thunder) Agent Kizaki came to the possession of a green Magic Stone and had Wajima abducted so he could make him a Wizard Ring. After Haruto saved Naoki Katayama, Kizaki returned Wajima and gave him the Magic Stone as a gift, which Wajima uses to create the Hurricane Dragon and Thunder Rings. Months later, Kizaki found the origin of the stone, revealing to Haruto and Rinko that it was given to Section Zero by a man called Sora Takigawa. Blue (Water Dragon & Blizzard) Later, Wiseman creates a blue Magic Stone. Unfortunately, because of his sudden disappearance, Koyomi easily takes the stone with the help of the White Wizard's Black Cerberus. Like the green Stone from before, Wajima used this Magic Stone to create the Water Dragon and Blizzard Rings. However, Wiseman had actually allowed the White Wizard to find the newest Magic Stone. Yellow (Land Dragon & Gravity) When Haruto and co. split up to find Kosuke, Koyomi came across a strange new Phantom, Gremlin, who goes by his human identity, Sora Takigawa. The Phantom then tossed a sizable, yellow Magic Stone to Koyomi before he disappeared. Like the blue Stone from before, Wajima used this Magic Stone to create the Land Dragon and Gravity Rings. Cyan (Infinity) When Haruto lost his ability to use magic by Legion, he sees that Koyomi is running out of energy. Haruto then sheds a tear that creates the cyan Magic Stone. The cyan Magic Stone quickly becomes the Infinity Ring. Not only that, the Ring managed to revive WizarDragon. Violet (Eclipse) Later, a man called Fueki wants Wajima to craft his violet Magic Stone. However, Wajima refuses, as the Magic Stones already put Haruto and Koyomi in battles. Though, he only crafts Magic Stones with Haruto's permission. Fueki then leaves the violet Magic Stone, hoping Wajima will change his mind. It is later used to create the Eclipse Ring. Golem then takes the new Ring to Haruto, only it doesn't work. White Wizard then takes the Eclipse Ring, before he takes his leave. Pink (Philosopher's Stone/Hope) Wiseman states that the Philosopher's Stone is the most powerful of all Magic Stones. It seems to play an important part in recreating the Sabbath. Gold (World within the Magic Stone) This large and oddly shaped golden Magic Stone was discovered by Haruto while he was looking for a place to hide the Philosopher's Stone, which had since transformed into the Hope Ring. Upon discovering it, Haruto was sucked into a strange world ruled by Amadum and his monsters, featuring alternate versions of Haruto and Koyomi as well as their friends. This Magic Stone also appeared to Kosuke at a point in the past before he released Beast Chimera, sending him to the other world to join Haruto. Ghoul Stones Magical stones are used in the creation of the Ghouls, familiars that serve as the Phantoms' foot soldiers. Gallery Red Magic Stone.jpg|The red Magic Stone that would become the Flame Dragon Ring next to the Special Ring. Green Magic Stone.jpg|The green Magic Stone that would become the Hurricane Dragon and Thunder Rings in the possession of Kizaki. Blue Magic Stone.jpg|The blue Magic Stone that would become the Water Dragon and Blizzard Rings in the possession of Wiseman. Yellow Magic Stone.jpg|The yellow Magic Stone that would become the Land Dragon and Gravity Rings in the possession of "Sora". From Tear Drop to Wizard Ring.jpg|Haruto's tears create the cyan Magic Stone, which transforms into the Infinity Ring. Fueki purple stone.png|The violet Magic Stone that would become the Eclipse Ring in the possession of Fueki. Philosopher's stone.png|The Philosopher's Stone, which would become the Hope Ring later. Gold stone.png|The gold Magic Stone leading to another world. Ghoul stones.png|A set of Ghoul Stones. Notes *'Mahō Seki' seems to be a verbal pun off of "Hōseki (宝石), which means "jewel" and "gemstone". Appearances * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 8: A New Magic Stone **Episode 10: National Security Agency's Section Zero **Episode 11: The Promise to Defend **Episode 14: The Film Director Came Back **Episode 18: The Magic of Food **Episode 31: Tears **Episode 34: The Reverse Side of a Popular Model **Episode 38: The Stolen Hope **Episode 39: What was Forgotten on the Pitch **Episode 40: I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings }} Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Rider Powers